The dogs
by devilojoshi
Summary: Sebuah kasus di pelabuhan Yokohama membuat pertanyaan besar. Atsushi diutus untuk mengumpulkan bukti, sementara dia sedang diamati seseorang. Orang itu hanya ingin mengetahui apa benar, "-anak harimau itu adalah mateku?" [AKUTAGAWA X ATSUSHI]/ A/B/O Vers. BSD Modificated Canon!


**Disclaimer:**

Bungo stray dogs © Kafuka Asagiri

The dogs © devilojoshi

 **Rated:** M

 **Genre(s):** Romance, Crime, Action

 **Pairing:** Akutagawa Ryonosuke x Atsushi Nakajima

 **Warnings:**

Fic ini mengandung unsur **Boys Love**. Sifat setiap karakter kemungkinan akan berbeda dengan aslinya, **out of character**. Karena authornya mesum, akan ada beberapa adegan dewasa, kemungkinan **LEMON** jika saya berkenan. **Alfa/Beta/Omega Version**.

.

.

.

* * *

 **_Prolog_**

* * *

.

.

 **Yokohama, 19.30**

Pelabuhan Yokohama begitu sepi di malam hari. Beberapa pekerja sudah mulai pulang. Hanya satpam yang memiliki pekerjaan menjaga tempat itu saja, dan beberapa petugas bersihan yang belum pulang. Perahu terdiam diri, mengambang santai. Bergeser sedikit, ada banyak gudang di tepian.

Dari banyak gudang, ada beberapa yang lampunya masih menyala.

Gudang bagian selatan pelabuhan. Tempatnya sedikit jauh dari keramaian.

Di dalam gudang itu masih ada beberapa petugas kebersihan terlihat berjalan bersamaan. Mereka membawa barang-barang kebersihan. Ada sekitar 5 orang petugas. Mereka bercakap-cakap sebelum pulang bekerja sepertinya.

Salah seorang membenarkan topi, matanya melincing, kemudian terfokus. Dia melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Mata menyipit, dan berbalik untuk bicara, "Apa pintu tengah gedung belum terkunci?" tanyanya pada yang lain, tapi tidak ada yang merespon. Akhirnya dia berkata pada satu pria untuk pergi terlebih dahulu dengan yang lain. Pria itu bertanya, dan dia menjawab akan mengecek sesuatu. Dari keseluruhan petugas, dia 'lah yang memegang kewajiban mengunci seluruh pintu gedung. 4 Orang lainnya pergi, meninggalkannya sendiri.

Pria itu meletakkan peralatan sembarangan. Kakinya dibawa mendekat pada pintu tengah. Sesuatu menarik perhatian. Bersinar, dia mengenyit aneh. Semakin mendekat, pria itu membuka seluruhnya pintu tengah.

Dia terkejut. Sesuatu melewatinya dalam sekejap. Dia mundur terburu-buru. Peralatan yang diletakkan sembarangan menghalangi jalan, dia jatuh karena ulah sendiri.

Panel listrik tiba-tiba rusak. Semuanya gelap, si pria ketakutan. Cahaya itu kembali datang. Dia terbelalak.

" **ARGHHHH!"**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **09.45**

Nakajima Atsushi termenung, bingung harus bicara apa. Dia bersama dua pria aneh yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Mereka duduk di sebuah café dengan para pelayan cantik. Satu gelas teh di depan Atsushi mengejek, jadi dia minum hingga tinggal setengah. Memandang ke depan, Dazai belum berhenti untuk mencari cara bunuh diri ampuh tapi tidak menyakitkan dari buku anehnya. Sedangkan, Kunikida mencatatat sesuatu—entah apa itu, Atsushi sendiri tidak yakin, seperti rencana masa depan mungkin?

Saat Atsushi ingin mengeluarkan suara, gerakan dua orang di depannya terhenti seketika, seperti merasakan ancaman mendekat. Atsushi tidak jadi bicara. Dia sangsi membuka pembicaraan. Atsushi kembali diam, dan menunggu.

Jarum jam berhenti di angka 12.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi.

Bunyi ponsel mengalihkan perhatian. Kunikida mengambil ponselnya. Cahaya ponsel membuat raut wajah Kunikida tampak menyeramkan. Matanya menyelami layar ponsel. Atsushi menunggu kepastian dalam harapan untuk tidak terus duduk di café seharian.

"Atsushi-kun~" sontak bulu kuduk Atsushi terangkat, mereka kompak memberikan respon pada suara menyeramkan itu. Meski lembut, seluruh bagian tubuh Atsushi sebenarnya memberikan siaga. Apalagi Dazai memiliki prilaku sedikit mengkhawatirkan, oleh karenanya Atsushi harus selalu waspada. Atsushi menyahut reflex, dan Dazai pun tersenyum sangat aneh, "Kita mendapat pekerjaan."

"Heh?" Atsushi menyahut bingung. Jujur, otaknya sedikit melambat karena panggilan bernada menyeramkan tadi. Tapi sepertinya sahutan dari Atsushi bukan sesuatu dalam kamus Dazai untuk dijawab. Karena setelahnya Dazai malah bangkit dari tempat duduk kemudian berputar-putar, pria tampan itu tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit tidak waras. Atsushi pun bingung harus bagaimana, jadi dia tetap diam dan menunggu Kunikida saja. Setidaknya, rekannya yang satu ini lebih dapat diandalkan untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan di kepalanya sekarang.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Kunikida menyimpan kembali ponselnya lalu berdiri. Perhatiannya tetap pada Atsushi, raut wajah sedikit khawatir. Entah karena apa, tapi akhirnya Atsushi tahu kenapa Kunikida seakan memberikan isyarat untuk tidak terlalu kaget. "Lokasinya adalah gedung samping pelabuhan. Kasus tidak dapat dipecahkan. Rampo-san sepertinya sedang mendapatkan pekerjaan lain, jadi kita yang mendapatkannya. Kemungkinan besar, ini semua ulah dari Mafia Pelabuhan."

.

.

Atsushi sampai di tempat kejadian bersama Dazai dan Kunikida. Disana hanya ada polisi dan beberapa detektif swasta sewaan. Warga setempat tidak diperbolehkan untuk mendekat, dan beberapa telah diusir demi tidak membuat kerusuhan. Atsushi menatap ngeri pada satu tubuh terkoyak. Hanya ada satu korban, tapi luka serta tempat perkara terlihat sangat fatal.

"Ini bukan karena senjata."

"Seseorang yang diberkati melakukan semua ini."

Atsushi menoleh kaget. Dari pandangan mata, Atsushi jelas melontarkan pertanyaan siapa yang kira-kira dicurigai Kunikida dan Dazai hingga bisa berkata seperti itu. Apakah—dia?

"Kita harus mendekat dan mencari petunjuk lebih banyak." Dazai berkata demikian tanpa menoleh padanya. Atsushi semakin was-was, tapi dia mengangguk dan ikut masuk pada tempat kejadian perkara. Dia melihat mayat korban ditutupi kain putih, tergeletak disana. Dari tangan sebelah kiri yang tidak tertutup kain putih, Atsushi dapat melihat sisa darah kering yang nampaknya sebelum ini mengalir dari tubuh. Sesuatu menarik perhatian, Atsushi melihat belas luka memanjang seperti terkena robekan sesuatu yang tajam.

Dia melihat seorang pria menggunakan jas dan beberapa dokter setengah mengelilingi mayat tersebut. Sepertinya sedang diotopsi oleh salah seorang detektif kepolisian. Atsushi terus mengamati si pria berjas. Bahkan saat pria itu menoleh padanya Atsushi tampak kaget, tidak disangka akan ketahuan sedang mengamati. Dia segera mengalihkan perhatian pada beberapa orang di sudut ruangan. Detektif dan polisi disana berbicara sebentar sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya. Atsushi gugup tiba-tiba. Kenapa dia selalu tertangkap basah sih?

Atsushi pun berjalan cepat. Canggung sendiri, dua kali tertangkap mengamati.

Matanya melihat kesana-kemari, mencari keberadaan dua patnernya yang lain.

"Atsushi-kun~"

"Hii! Dazai-san, berhentilah muncul dari belakang seperti itu." Wajah Atsushi merengut tidak senang. Jantungnya hampir copot karena si maniak bunuh diri itu muncul dari belakang. Seperti emang sudah niat mengagetkannya.

Tapi sepertinya Dazai sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Dia malah tetap menampakkan senyum tanpa dosa. "Kunikida memanggilmu."

"Memanggilku? Ada apa?"

Dazai menggelengkan kepala, dan kedua tangan diangkat; isyarat tidak tau.

Jadi, Atsushi pun berjalan. Mendekat pada Kunikida yang berdiri di pojok ruangan. Si pria berambut pirang itu Nampak memperhatikan sesuatu di atas sana. Kepalanya mendongak. "Panel listrik ini hancur. Entah karena ledakan, atau memang dirusak dari luar. Nampaknya sesuatu menghancurkannya."

Atsushi berdiri di samping Kunikida. Ia ikut melihat panel listrik.

"Jika ini rusak berarti semua ruangan di gedung menjadi gelap."

Kunikida mengangguk, "Ya. Kemungkinan pelaku sudah mengetahuinya. Tapi aku tidak mengerti, jika si pelaku menang telah diberkati. Kenapa dia harus menghancurkan panel listrik hanya agar korban yang tidak memiliki kekuatan tidak melihat apapun."

"Karena kemungkinan si pelaku tidak bermaksud membunuh."

Kedua orang lain melihat Dazai. Pria itu muncul dari belakang. Kedua tangan berada di saku coat, kepalanya mendongak. Wajah tampan mendongak ke atas, objeknya sama seperti Atsushi dan Kunikida.

"Jika memang tidak bermaksud membunuh. Lalu kenapa?"

"Orang itu hanya petugas kebersihan yang kebetulan memiliki tugas untuk memastikan seluruh gedung terkunci sebelum pulang. Dari laporan yang sudah terkumpul, korban berkata pada rekannya untuk segera pulang, sedangkan dia akan memeriksa sesuatu. Mereka pergi, dan korban entah kenapa ditemukan bersimbah darah di pagi hari."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di sebuah lorong gelap. Langkah sepatu terdengar jelas, suaranya menggema, memantul antar dinding, dan merambatkannya sampai ujung lorong lainnya. Menyeramkan, tapi pria yang sedang berjalan itu tidak merasa takut sama sekali. Dia berjalan tegas, tidak cepat, atau santai.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang mengikuti dari belakang. Langkahnya pelan, seperti berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara. "Ini tanggalnya."

Si pria diam, kedua tangan di masukkan ke dalam saku coat hitam.

Wanita tadi berjalan cepat, menyusul dan menyamai si pria. Mereka berjalan bersampingan. Si wanita mengiringi langkahnya dengan wajah menghadap si pria bercoat hitam. "Akutagawa- _senpai_ , jenis si manusia harimau itu sudah dapat kami identifikasi. Kita sudah hampir mendapatkan semua informasi. Tapi—"

"Higuchi,"

Si wanita menyahut, "Ya."

"Aku akan mendatanginya sendiri. Akan kubuktikan sendiri, termasuk apa jenisnya itu."

Ucapan diiringi lirikan sinis. Mata hitam menyorot tajam. Alis berbentuk lain dari manusia lain menukik, kebiasaan, bukan bentuk dari ketidaksukaan. Si wanita hanya mengangguk sekali, dan menatap ke depan. Kedua tangan terkepal, ia menggigit bibir bagian dalam. Ucapan hati tidak terdengar, ia membuat janji yang orang lain selain dirinya sendiri ketahui.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:** Yhahahaha ketemu diriku lagi. Btw, fic ini gak bakalan panjang-panjang. Mungkin Cuma sampe 4-5 chapter. Tiap chapter updatenya gak bakalan cepet juga. Mungkin seminggu, atau dua minggu sekali. Tergantung saya bisa updatenya kapan. Gak bakalan secepet fic sebelumnya. Selain karena emang karna mau puasa, jadi waktu ngetik harus dipotong siang hari XD saya jg banyak tugas.

….SAYA BAWA ALFA/BETA/OMEGA VERS…! KYAAAAH SAYA GAK TAU KENAPA IDE BISA NYANGKUT GITU AJA. OMG RASANYA GEMES SENDIRI /

Thanks


End file.
